Shadow Circus
by CrimsonNight41
Summary: Though no physical shackles bind her, Erza is still bound to the Suicide Circus. With Ultear's final message of foreboding haunting her steps, a normal life seems impossible. When ghosts of her past begin appearing, Erza is forced to fight foes she can't see. Old enemies return, new enemies emerge, and the future of Fiore hangs by a thread. Only this time, Erza has no magic...
1. Chapter 1 - Still Chained

**A/N:** I'm so excited to bring to you the sequel to Suicide Circus! **(** **Note: this is a sequel. If you have not read Suicide Circus, you're still welcome to read this, but you won't understand a thing that's going on.)** Today marks the two-year anniversary of the publication of Suicide Circus, so I felt it would only be appropriate to begin the sequel on the same day.

 **Several disclaimers:** 1) I just want everyone to be aware that I actually love all the characters of Fairy Tail, and my treatment of the characters in this fanfiction is by no means an indication of my feelings towards them. There are a lot of characters I dearly love who I nonetheless kill off or portray as bad guys, so please don't be offended if a character you like is cast in such a way. 2) This story will still contain **gore and horror**! If you aren't a fan of the genre, please don't read this, for your own sake. 3) There will probably be some lemons at some point, so reader discretion is advised.

Questions, critiques and suggestions are welcome. :)

* * *

 **Chapter One – Still Chained**

The hum and bustle of the crowds dragged me in as I walked along the cobblestone street with a basket over my arm. All around me, people busily pushed past or stopped to fill their baskets with goods from the stalls that lined the street. To my right, a man cried out to advertise the fresh fish he was selling. Somewhere up ahead on my left, a woman shouted at anyone who would listen about the fine linens she displayed, "imported directly from Minstrel," the kingdom directly to the east across the Strait of Fiore. An extremely wealthy kingdom, one could be certain that goods produced in Minstrel would be of high quality.

Today, I was here for neither fish nor linen. Sugar, eggs, flour…I was out for the makings of a cake. The sugar was already sitting in a parchment bag in one corner of my basket, as were two apples I had seen and purchased for Lucy. After all, everything I was buying today was in preparation for her birthday.

I deftly made my way through the crowd to the stand with sacks of flour stacked on top, palming the exact number of coins I would need for one bag. After handing the lady the coins, I hoisted the sack over my shoulder and carried on with my mission. Various other ingredients made their way into my basket, until finally I stopped in front of the stall with the final element: strawberries. Just as I was sorting through the succulent red berries for the finest of the bunch, a commotion stirred in the crowd from my left, pushing its way towards me. Irritated, I slid my coins across the wood to the elderly man behind the counter, filling a bag with strawberries and stowing it in my basket alongside the eggs.

"Somebody stop that boy!" a man bellowed over the murmurs and gasps of the parting crowd. A small, dirty boy burst through the bodies crowding the market, a loaf of bread clutched tightly to his thin chest. Over the tops of people's heads, I could see a large man with ruddy cheeks and wild gray hair shoving his way closer. A glint of metal flashing in the sunlight caught my eye as he raised his chopping knife above his head and shouted angrily.

In a split-second decision, I reached out and grabbed the boy as he ran past, shoving him down behind the strawberry stall. Leaning in close, I whispered, "Stay still and don't make a sound, or you're dead." His face paled beneath the layer of dirt and he nodded vigorously, terror shining in his wide eyes.

I straightened and stepped out in front of the stall, examining the strawberries once more.

"You there!" the man yelled as he stepped clear of the crowd. I knew he was speaking to me, but I carried on with my business, producing another small bag to fill with strawberries. "Hey, you red-haired bitch, I'm talking to you!"

A chill ran down my spine as my old fighting instincts flared to life. My fingers flexed, ready to grip the hilt of a sword that I could no longer summon. Slowly, I turned to face the livid man. He wore an apron that was once white, but now so stained with grease and oil that it just looked dingy and gray. His cheeks were splotchy and red, his breathing heavy. Beads of sweat were already rolling down his face.

He was no fighter.

"You seem to have something to say to me," I said cordially. My cool smile let just enough of my icy fury seep through that the crowd began to shift uncomfortably as they looked on in curiosity.

"I ain't got time to waste on you, filthy woman. Where'd the kid go? He came this way, a mangy little brat what's already half dead. Where is he?" He took a step closer in what was meant to be a menacing gesture.

"I can't imagine what a big man like you, carrying a knife no less, would want with a child."

He reached to grab me with the hand that wasn't holding the knife. "Don't play dumb, you big-breasted whore!"

Before he had a chance to touch me, I stepped into motion. One simple jab to the wrist and his knife was in my possession, pressed against his meaty neck. "Don't. Touch me," I intoned in a cold voice. "And don't ever call me or anyone else a bitch, filthy, or a whore ever again, or I'll happily remove your tongue." The knife shifted to press against the corner of his mouth.

His eyes widened in shock and fear. He was still frozen in the same position he'd been in when he moved to grab me, unable to process everything that had happened in the blink of an eye. "W-Who are you?" he stuttered, his voice cracking as he licked his lips nervously.

I pressed the knife more firmly against his skin, causing him to shrink back in fear. "I think it's time for you to leave. Return to your business and forget about the boy. If I see you disrespecting another person again…your head will roll." I lowered the knife and backed up a few steps, watching him gulp and clutch his throat. Deciding that he wasn't quite scared enough, I spun his knife around my fingers a few times, getting a feel for it—the blade wasn't balanced for fighting, but it was sharp—and then let it fly from my fingertips. Men and women screamed in the crowd as the man fell heavily to the ground, shielding his face with his hands.

"Please! Spare me! I promise I'll respect all my customers from now on! I have a wife and children to feed! You can't kill me!" He continued to shriek pitifully while the crowd quieted down. Finally realizing that he was still alive, he cautiously peeked through his fingertips. His gaze traveled down to the hilt of the knife standing straight up in the air, kept in place by the blade embedded firmly in between two cobblestones. The blade was perfectly between his feet, inches away from where he had fallen. A telltale puddle was seeping across the stones towards the blade, soaking the man's pants.

Even redder than before, the humiliated man grabbed his knife in a trembling hand and pulled. It took him five tries to free the blade from the street, and then he nearly tripped over himself in his haste to flee.

Murmurs swept through the crowd as people looked at me with a mixture of awe and horror. I turned my back on all of them and came around to crouch before the boy who was still huddled behind the strawberry stand. The old peddler had retreated when the angry man approached, and now he watched me from a doorway with fear in his eyes.

"What are you?" he stammered.

"The hands of death," I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. He paled and looked as if he would faint. "But don't worry," I added with a bitter twist to my lips, "it's not your time." Then I turned to the small child at my feet. I crouched down so that we were on the same level, and then I gazed into his eyes. They were dark and ringed with bags and shadows that didn't belong on a face so young, and yet there was a sparkle in his eyes that gave me hope that he might yet find a better life for himself.

"Clean yourself up," I said authoritatively. He blinked in shock, clearly not expecting that. "No one will ever bother to look past the dirt to see your potential. If you continue on this course, you'll wind up dead in an alley." Ignoring the way he cringed and pulled into himself, I pressed on. "You're, what, nine years old? Make an honest living for yourself and you might live another nine years."

"Ten." The word was so quiet I thought I might have imagined it. Then I realized he was telling me his age. He was a small, malnourished child, but with that spark of life in him, he could make it. That one word was all I needed.

I stood and looked around, glaring at everyone who still cast glances in my direction. They hastily hurried on their way, carrying on with the bustle of the market so that no one would ever know anything out of the ordinary had happened here. Then I glanced back down at the boy. "There's a fishing skiff down by the harbor with an old fisherman looking to take on an extra hand. Get cleaned up and run on down. He's promised a share of the catch and a small wage to whoever he hires."

The boy's face lit up, revealing a couple missing teeth. "Thank you, Miss! I won't forget what you said to me!" And with that, he bounded off with his loaf of bread, disappearing into the crowd once more.

I shook my head slowly and smiled ruefully to myself. It had already been a month after Ultear bought my freedom with her own life. Jellal, Gray, Lucy and I had been traveling around ever since, making our way gradually southeast until we arrived at the coast. This was our first week in this little town, and while it was bustling with activity, it was almost…too predictable. I'd learned how to navigate the busy market on our first day here, and from one end of the town to the other was only a twenty-minute walk. This little skirmish was the first semblance of excitement I'd experienced since arriving here five days ago.

And it had awakened my old killer instinct that had been dormant since I was imprisoned. It wasn't often these days that I felt empty without my magic, but occasionally I felt that familiar stirring of helplessness from my imprisonment. This was one of those times. While I still had my skills with weaponry, I now had to rely on physical weaponry, the same as everyone else. I couldn't summon weapons and armor and various other tools the way I was used to, and I wasn't sure how to cope. I was still getting used to having to prepare myself beforehand if I needed special tools or clothes. It made me uneasy.

Scooping up the sack of flour and my basket, both of which I'd set aside the moment the man accosted me, I made my way back to the inn we were currently staying at. Thankfully, none of the eggs had cracked in the commotion.

Instead of heading up to our room, I moved toward the kitchen in the back, calling out a greeting to the tavern keeper as I passed. The cooks had all grown quite fond of me, and when I mentioned wanting to bake something for Lucy for her birthday, they had eagerly offered to help me. So here I was, preparing to bake something for the first time in my life. Lucy was out job-hunting and wouldn't be back 'til late, and Gray was off looking for more permanent accommodations. As for Jellal, he was out getting information on the whereabouts of the remaining ex-circus performers, compiling a list so that he could keep track of their movements and monitor them. He'd left two days ago, and we didn't expect him back for at least another week. The Council hadn't assigned him the task, but it was something we had all agreed on as a preemptive measure in case we needed to contact anyone. Jellal's mistrust of the Council also factored into his motives, since he didn't trust them not to secretly try to wipe the ex-performers all out. After all, without all of our magic bound, we were like sitting ducks.

Confident that I could produce a cake I could be proud of before the others got home, I greeted the cooks and set about baking a strawberry cake under their supervision.

* * *

The door closing followed by the thud of a bag hitting the ground notified me of Lucy's arrival. Gray had arrived not half an hour ago, and was sitting on the lone couch in the main room. As for me…I was standing in the small dining room with the cake on the table in front of me, partially hidden from view by the half-wall dividing the main room from the dining room.

"Gray! You're back early," Lucy remarked cheerfully, joining him on the sofa. "How did it go? Did you find a nice place?"

I heard the telltale sound of the couple kissing before Gray answered. "Mm, I think I found a nice little place up on the bluff that you might like."

"Wonderful! I can't wait to see it! And guess what? I found a job at the library!"

Lucy had immediately fallen in love with the small town upon arriving here, so much so that she had announced her intention to settle down here, provided she could find a job. Well, now it looked like she would be staying here. A warm smile lit my face as I heard my closest friend celebrating her good news with the man she loved.

"That's great, Lucy! It's a perfect job for you. I knew you would get a job quickly, since you're so smart." More kissing ensued, and I fought the urge to clear my throat. Gray was supposed to direct her towards where I was standing, so that she could see her cake.

I sighed. It was times like this when I missed Jellal the most. His solid, dependable sense of duty, his serious yet romantic personality…and the playful side of him that would occasionally surface. I missed his smile, his warmth.

Gray's voice snapped me back into the present. "So, Lucy…are you hungry?"

I heard them stand up as Gray led the confused blonde into my field of vision. She hadn't noticed me yet. Then I turned on the light and stepped out from behind the table. "Happy birthday, Lucy."

"Erza!" she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh my goodness, did you make that cake?! It looks exquisite! I didn't know you could bake!" She threw herself at me and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

Chuckling, I hugged her back. "Would you believe me if I told you this cake was my first ever attempt at baking?"

She stepped back with watery eyes, smiling softly. "You always did have a knack for picking things up on your first try."

Gray joined us as I cut three even pieces. The three of us talked and laughed as we ate our cake, relaxing in the main room. The other two sat on the sofa while I occupied the one chair across from it. The shortage of seating arrangements had so far never been a problem due to Jellal's absence. And with Lucy and Gray planning on settling down here…they'd soon have a place of their own. Of course, we'd be staying here until Jellal returned, but after that…I didn't have a plan.

After we finished our cake, Gray told Lucy he had a present for her. Curious, she followed him to the door. I watched them as they left the room, smiling reassuringly at Lucy as she glanced over her shoulder at me as she closed the door behind her. Whatever his present was, I was sure it would be perfect. In fact, I had a hunch that I knew what it was.

Gathering everyone's empty plates, I took them to the sink and washed them. With nothing else to do, I wandered into the second of two bedrooms in our quarters. The sun was already setting, casting a purple stain on the sky. Thinking about all the plans I didn't have for my future, I leaned wearily against the window frame and gazed out at the sky. It was so vast, so limitless, that I felt utterly insignificant. But I knew that somewhere out there, a certain blue-haired mercenary was looking up at the same sky. The thought brought a small smile to my lips.

Movement from down below caught my attention. Looking down into the small courtyard in the open center of the inn, I saw Gray lead Lucy by the hand onto the gray cobblestones. Knowing I should probably turn away to give them their privacy, I was nonetheless rooted to my spot. They stopped in the center of the courtyard, next to the stone fountain. The lights in the courtyard flickered on at that exact moment, and Lucy looked around in awe. Rose petals had carefully been scattered in the water of the fountain, drifting lazily around.

And then Gray got down on one knee. A strange prickling sensation began behind my eyes, and I turned away at last. Letting myself fall face-up on the bed, I gazed unseeingly at the ceiling. It was a soft beige, peeling in places. A thin crack threaded across the left side, hugging the wall. A tired, humorless smile lifted my lips.

"I don't know what I'm doing," I muttered to myself, turning onto my side. _What am I supposed to do here? It's a lovely town, but…it's not right for me. Is there even a place for me?_ I wondered. No doubt I could probably land a job in a bakery with a little more training, but something about the idea just felt empty.

Thinking back to the unusual encounter today in the marketplace, I wondered idly if the boy had been able to get the job with the fisherman. Something about the whole skirmish still bothered me though. The butcher or whatever he was had come at me with a knife. I'd had no weapons with which to defend myself. As one whose primary fighting abilities lay with a weapon, the only choice in my mind had been to disarm the man and use his knife for myself. It hadn't even been a proper dagger. I clenched my fist in frustration. What was I without a weapon? What was I without my magic? Just another helpless civilian.

 _If I had truly left the circus behind me, I wouldn't be thinking this way. I wouldn't feel incomplete without a weapon on me at all times. I would be pursuing an honest living, like Lucy._ A single tear slid down my temple and soaked into the blanket. "Curse you, Zeref," I whispered. "Even when you're gone, you still control my life. You've ruined me."

But that wasn't exactly true, either. _Zeref…you're still out there, aren't you? I can feel it. And as long as you exist…I will never be able to live._ That was the one certain thing in my life. The circus had physically been destroyed, but it still lived on. It was here, inside of me. It lived in Lucy. And it lived on in the one who had created it.

And I wouldn't rest until the Suicide Circus was laid to rest once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you'll continue to follow along with this story. :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Guest

**A/N:** After I posted the last chapter, I realized that my memory of **Suicide Circus** are sadly lacking. I wrote it chapter to chapter over a space of two years, never bothering to look back on previous chapters, and I apologize for that. I decided to go back and reread it and refresh my memory, and while I was doing so, I realized that I made several embarrassing mistakes due to my negligence. I will now clear some of them up. Gajeel was originally one of the circus performers, but in a later chapter I added him into the story again, as one of the soldiers under Jellal's command during the battle. Fortunately, the second description is vague enough that we can pretend it was another person, but I just wanted to clarify that Gajeel was, in fact, part of the circus. I think the rest of the mistakes were, for the most part, minor typos, but I hope they didn't bother anyone too much. O.o

Now, there were also several things that I forgot to mention on the last chapter. First, this sequel will be written in Erza's point of view, without the transitions between hers and Jellal's. Second, I will try to update every month or so. I know I have a history of being really bad at updating regularly, but I'd like to try harder this time.

And of course, I must thank everyone who has read this story so far or shown support in any capacity! Thank you to **The King Of Dragons, SapphireFxxxx, Wolfspirit44, NightLocker, amnaK96, MisunderstoodDragon,** **manticore-gurl071134, Lightmoon54, swallowmysoul, Guest** and **chocolatebackground** for reviewing the last chapter! And for favoriting and/or following, thank you to an unprecedented number of people! I'm kind of intimidated. O_O' Thank you, **celtic-booty, The King Of Dragons, SapphireFxxx, Purple Antidote, AnythingFanfiction13, Bloody Kira, SilverSapphire34523, Shiapark, Ezu-san, evelyn star, Wolfspirit44, Iloveikari, NightLocker, Lizzie2145, amnaK96, twilightquill, Catndhat,** **manticore-gurl071134, MisunderstoodDragon, Rex the wolf, Lightmoon54, Lightningpanda, Ajerzaaddict, Kathlinee, 0Bluemoon0, swallowmysoul, Kaela04, iEatHappyPeople, supertoadryann, jerza4evr, xNightDreamerx, Lexi55598, Bringmethekawaiisenpai, jessietra, Nihice, Shirukine, chocolatebackground,** and **KuroNoAbyss**!

I apologize for this short chapter, but I thought it was a good stopping place. :3

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Guest**

In the days that followed, I grew increasingly restless. The town was beautiful and full of nice people, and there were plenty of job opportunities. It was just that…none of them were for me. I helped the cooks out in the inn's kitchen, and the owners were only too happy to pay me for my labor, but it always sat in my mind as a temporary way to earn a living. Lucy worked hard at the library every day, and even Gray settled down and started looking for a job. Currently, he was taking any odd job he could find around the town, helping out on the docks or doing repairs for people's homes. Using Gray's Council mercenary funds, they bought the house that he had found overlooking the bay. It really was a cute little place, with one bedroom, a sitting room, a kitchen, a private study, and even a little balcony overlooking the water. They had already moved in, and had offered to let me crash there until Jellal returned, but I had politely declined, not wanting to get in the way of their happy new relationship.

Even now, I looked across the table at Lucy and noticed the dreamy, faraway look in her brown eyes. It was during her lunch break, and I had arranged to meet her at a nearby café to eat together. She absentmindedly swirled her drink around with her straw, the ice cubes clanking against the side of the glass with every swirl.

"There are lots of really nice people there," she mused aloud. We'd been talking about her job at the library. Lucy always had been an exceptional reader. None of us received an education in the circus, so we could only learn from other performers and practice what we had already learned from our lives before. Having come to the circus a few years after me, Lucy's education had been further along to begin with. Her natural knack for reading had enabled her to continue growing even during our circus life. It had never really been an important issue until leaving the circus.

"I'm glad," I replied warmly, taking a bite of my strawberry pastry. "But you're kind and easy to get along with, so I'm sure it was never much of a problem."

She looked down modestly, a small smile crossing her face. "Thanks, Erza."

A few days ago, I had finally mustered my courage and asked her to help me improve my reading. She had only been too happy to help, checking out various books from the library. During the day, I had been popping in during her breaks to see her. She usually taught me a few things then, and again in the evening, after she got off of work, I would meet her at her house and practice more reading. She said I was a quick learner, but I still had a niggling feeling of inadequacy when I looked at all the other adults reading their large tomes with tiny letters and big words. It wasn't a feeling I was accustomed to, and it left a bad taste in my mouth.

As we continued to eat our lunch, I studied the letters running across the page of the book in front of me. It was embarrassing for me to read aloud in public, so I was practicing reading silently. It was a book of classics, tales of love and death, heinous crimes and bold revenge. They were difficult, but the intriguing stories kept me from closing the book for good.

 _"_ _I'll set on fire these royal roofs and bury in the blaze that scheming fiend. I'll gouge his wicked eyes! I'll pluck his tongue out, cut away those parts that stole your honour, through a thousand wounds I'll...sluice…? his guilty soul!"_ Finding a word I didn't recognize, I opened my mouth to ask Lucy. However, as I glanced up, I caught her holding her left hand up to the window, allowing the light to filter through and light up the modest diamond glittering in a gold band around her finger. She turned her hand ever so slightly, watching the light strike the different surfaces and cast rainbows on the table. A soft smile lit her face, a warm, tender look in her eyes.

I swallowed the strange lump in my throat and looked back down at the book. _I'll ask her later._

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then, Lucy murmured, "I'm really happy here, you know."

At first, I thought she was talking to herself. Then I saw that her eyes were fixed gently on mine. There was a distant look on her face, as if she were looking through me. Not having a response, I waited for her to continue.

"The town is nice and quiet, the people are normal, and Gray and I can really make a life here together. It's exactly what I've been looking for." Her soft gaze hardened, a shadow crossing her face. I instinctively leaned closer, my brow furrowing in concern. "And yet, there's something that I can't quite put my finger on. I feel watched. I wake up in the middle of the night drenched in a cold sweat, expecting to see the fabric of our circus tent surrounding me. Sometimes, Gray even has to restrain me because I start attacking him in my sleep." Her voice broke as she covered her face with her hands. "I don't know what to do, and I just feel like I'm being slowly drained."

I reached out and gently grabbed her hands in my own, bringing them away from her face to rest on the table. "I know, Lucy, I know," I whispered. "I feel it, too. We may have left the circus, but the circus hasn't left us. To be honest…I don't know if it ever will. But we have to try our best to fight it anyways. We have to fight to be happy." A wry smile crossed my face. "And if there's one thing we're good at, it's fighting."

Lucy smiled weakly, squeezing my hands. "That's true. We can still fight it, even without our magic. Thank you, Erza. Truly."

I squeezed her hands back, smiling firmly at her. "Anytime, Lucy. I'll always be here for you."

"And I for you." We smiled at each other, strengthened by the knowledge that we weren't alone.

We finished our lunch in companionable silence, and then we parted ways for the afternoon. I watched Lucy as she headed off in the direction of the library, a smile on my face. As she disappeared from my sight, my smile slowly vanished, replaced by an uneasy frown. _I wish I could shoulder your burden for you, Lucy…. You should be enjoying yourself now more than ever, with your wedding on the horizon._ I sighed and turned to head back to the inn.

There were still several days before Jellal was expected to return, and my thoughts drifted to his mission. My sense of unease always deepened when I thought of the other circus performers. I still wasn't sure exactly how many of them had survived, and it seemed strange to be separated from them. I felt almost…empty.

Shaking my head to clear my dark thoughts, I turned my attention to my surroundings and focused on taking in all the sights on my way to the inn.

The door of my suite echoed hollowly as it clicked shut, the room empty except for me. For a long moment, all I could do was stand in the entryway and look around at the inn suite that was too big for just me. _First there were four of us here, then three, and now one._ I'd never been bothered by solitude, but for some reason, as I looked around at the space that had once been lively with four people, a sense of emptiness washed over me.

"What am I doing?" I muttered to myself half-heartedly. The handful of times I'd dared to imagine my life outside of the circus, it had been nothing like this. In my fantasies, I'd returned to my village. My mother would be waiting for me, my father working hard to support us at his job. The village would be full of cheerful, smiling faces untouched by the darkness of the circus that had swept in almost twelve years ago.

But that would never be a reality, as my parents had died that day. Images of my father's mutilated body flashed before my eyes, followed by my mother's shrieks as I was carried away. Sweat broke out across my clammy skin as I sank to the ground, resting my forehead against the cold wooden floor. Deep breaths, in and out.

After getting myself under control, I picked myself back up and decided to head down and help the cooks with dinner.

* * *

Later that evening, I made my way back up to my room. Under the cooks' tutelage, my cooking was slowly improving. I'd managed to make a cauldron of stew all by myself today, the meat and potatoes only a smidgeon too hard. And now, I could settle down by myself and continue practicing my reading.

As I approached my door, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I immediately went on full alert, sensing that something wasn't right. Slowly and silently, I crept closer to the door, examining it for signs of intrusion. The door was still locked, no signs of having been forced open. I leaned down and peered intently into the lock, looking to see if someone had picked it and then relocked it from the inside. The lock also showed no signs of meddling. Feeling slightly more at ease, but nevertheless remaining on high alert, I unlocked the door, preparing for the worst.

If someone was in my room, there was a good chance they'd be expecting me. Lucy or Gray would've left the door unlocked after being let in by the innkeeper, and Jellal wasn't supposed to be back yet. That meant that whoever was behind this door didn't want me to know they were in there. If it had just been a robber, there would've been no need for secrecy. And if it was someone intent on killing me…then they'd have noticed the moment I unlocked the door. But since they clearly meant for this to be a secret job, they wouldn't risk killing me in the doorway, where someone might see. No, they'd wait until I was fully in the room, the door shut behind me.

Images from the book I'd been reading earlier flashed across my mind. What if it was someone seeking revenge? Perhaps for a deceased loved one? In that case…did that mean they had some connection to the circus? After all, no one from this town knew anything about my past, and I doubted anyone had the skill to sneak into my room.

Steeling myself for what I might find, I schooled my features into a blank mask and pushed open the door.

The front room was empty. Nothing was out of place, and there was no sign of disturbance. Quietly closing the door behind me, I carefully made my way further into the room. No one was in the dining room alcove either. That left the two bedrooms. Before making my way over to the closed doors, I quickly checked around the sitting room for any bombs or other hidden weapons. Once I confirmed that it was all clear, I looked towards the bedrooms. Which one to search first…?

Deciding that my room would be the most likely place an assassin would be hiding, I glided on silent feet towards my bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, I put my hand on the doorknob. My killer instincts went off as a vibration traveled through my entire body. Someone was definitely in my room. Flinging open the door, I stepped inside and braced myself.

Sure enough, as I instantaneously assessed the situation, I saw a figure in a dark gray cloak standing beside my bed, facing away from me. From the height, I guessed that it was either a woman or a young boy. They looked like they were holding something, but I couldn't see anything from my angle. If it was a knife, I needed to find a weapon of my own. I looked around for something I could use. The window was open, allowing a stray breeze to blow in and rustle the intruder's cloak.

The sound of a book being closed followed, and the figure turned around to face me. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's been a while, Erza Scarlet."

* * *

 **A/N:** Any guesses who the intruder is? ;) Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Warning

**A/N:** Thank you, **The** **King of Dragons, Wolfspirit44,** **manticore-gurl071134, amnaK96, Guest, NightLocker, MisunderstoodDragon, Katiec345, Lightmoon54, SarakMay, chocolatebackground,** and **Choco** for reviewing last time! Thank you everyone who favorited and/or followed! It means a lot to me every time. I loved reading everyone's guesses for who the visitor was, and I hope you're not disappointed!

* * *

 **Chapter Three – Warning**

"Levy?" I asked in disbelief. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I've come to warn you."

I stared at the slender girl, her sky blue hair blowing gently in the breeze. It had been a month since I'd last seen her, but she seemed to have aged five years. Her eyes looked sunken and dark, no longer sparking with life as they'd once been. The book she'd been holding slipped from her fingers and landed on the floor by the bed with a thud.

"Why don't you sit down," I began carefully. She nodded slightly and complied, sinking down onto my bed once more. I settled against the wall opposite her, crossing my arms as I braced myself for whatever news she had. This was the first contact I'd had with someone from the circus other than Lucy, but somehow I wasn't all that surprised. We were all connected, after all. "Now, tell me what's going on."

Lacing her slender fingers in her lap, Levy met my gaze with hollow eyes. "He's dead."

My heart stopped. My breath stopped. My whole world stopped with those two words. Images of those beloved gold eyes staring lifelessly up at me assaulted my mind. Frozen in horror and pain, I almost couldn't process her next words.

"Gajeel…is dead."

When I finally did understand, I fell to the ground in relief. My heart began to beat again, a ragged sigh slipping free as my world resumed moving. For a moment, I had been terrifyingly empty. I knew I shouldn't be so happy, but I was just so relieved that it wasn't Jellal.

After a moment, I regained my composure and got back on topic. "Levy, I'm so sorry." Now that I thought about it, I remembered that Levy had been involved with Gajeel. He was a big, scary-looking man with long, shaggy black hair and mean eyes. His whole body was covered with iron piercings, which served a double purpose as he was able to manipulate iron. One of the stronger members, I had never thought he would die before me. "How did he die?"

"He was murdered."

My blood ran cold. Someone murdered Gajeel. They must be powerful if they were able to defeat "Iron" Gajeel. But why would someone want to kill him? Unless it was someone who had been involved with the circus….

Levy got to her feet and looked away blankly. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you. Whoever killed him might be targeting the ex-circus members. Be careful, alright?"

I stood as well. "Thank you, Levy. But how did you find me?"

She gave me a bland smile. "I'm good with information, remember? Warn Lucy too, okay?"

I nodded, recalling how sharp Levy's mind was. It really shouldn't have been a surprise that she was able to track me down. But… "What about you? Where will you go?"

Her blue hair blew across her face as she turned away. "I'm leaving the country. There's a ship leaving from this town tomorrow and I'll be on it, heading for the country to the east. I'll make a new identity for myself. This will be the last time we see each other, Erza. Take care." And with that, she left.

With Levy gone, I felt the loneliness even more keenly. A cold wind swept in through the window, making me shiver. I walked over and closed the window, locking it and pulling the curtains shut. Alone in the dark room, I stood there in silence for a long time. It was late; I would warn Lucy first thing in the morning. With images of a shadowy murderer running rampant in my head, I headed into the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife. Only after tucking it securely under my pillow did I settle onto the bed and draw the blanket up to my chin. Feeling more vulnerable than ever, I somehow drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 _The girl huddled in the corner of the hallway, knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged herself and sobbed. I watched her from the darkness, uncertainty coursing through me. I knew what I should do—I should laugh and taunt her from the shadows until, nearly mad with terror, she fled to her unwitting death. And yet as I gazed down at her small, shaking figure, I saw myself. It had only been a year since I'd been torn from my home and made to work in this carnival of death. I'd seen more blood than most people see in their lifetime. But it still frightened me._

 _"_ _What are you waiting for?" a slippery voice hissed in my ear. I turned to look, but no one was there. "Go on, finish her. Listen to her screams. Bask in her fear." The voice came from my other side this time, and I spun again only to find an empty hallway._

 _"_ _I don't want to," I whispered. I could still hear the girl's frightened whimpers coming from behind me. The dark, twisting hallway seemed to stretch on infinitely before me. As I watched, the darkness seemed to become even deeper and darker, slowly creeping toward me. I tried to back away, to run, but my legs were frozen in place. Looking down, I couldn't see my feet. They were shrouded in darkness as thick as fog, and it seemed to be crawling up the rest of my body._

 _I tried to scream, but suddenly there was no air. Choking on the darkness, I fell to my knees. All at once, a ray of light shone from behind me. My own shadow stretched out on the ground in front of me. I slowly turned toward the light, fearing what I would find._

 _Instead of the girl from before, I saw a familiar blonde child huddled against the wall. "Lucy!" I cried, trying to get up and run to her. She looked up when I called her name, but she couldn't see me. Looking around in confusion, her teary brown eyes shone brightly with fear. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared behind her. I couldn't make out who it was; they were shrouded in shadow. Fear gripped me like a vice. The figure raised a long scythe, the curved blade glowing with a bloody red light. "No! Lucy, run!" I screamed at the young girl in a frenzy, desperate to save her._

 _As soon as my legs started working again, I leapt to my feet and started forward. No matter how hard I ran, I never got any closer. I could only watch helplessly as the figure swung the huge scythe down. "Nooo!"_

 _Blood spread across the floor, soaking my feet. I looked at the murderer, tears streaming from my eyes. Suddenly, I was no longer looking at the shadowy face of a monster—it was Gajeel looking back at me with cold, dead eyes. His normally tan skin was pale and ashy, blood caked around a ghastly wound across his throat. I stumbled back in horror, only to slip in the blood pooling at my feet. The breath left me in a painful rush. My back was soaked in blood as I slowly sat up. However, I noticed that the blood was coming from behind me now. Slowly, not wanting to see the gore I was sure to be met with, I turned around._

 _There, lying in a pool of his own blood, was Jellal. The air froze in my lungs as I slipped and crawled my way through the blood to his side. "Jellal…no…." His skin was cold. His beautiful gold eyes stared blankly up into the darkness, no life shining from their depths. Consumed with emptiness, I collapsed against his chest, shaking and sobbing while his blood continued to soak me._

"Erza! Erza, what's wrong? Wake up!"

A pair of hands and a frantic voice jolted me from my sleep. I sat up with a gasp, looking down at myself to see if the blood I still felt clinging to my body was real. Only sweat drenched my shirt. Heaving a shaky sigh, I looked up at the person who had awoken me. My eyes widened in shock as my eyes adjusted to the dark and made out the face of my beloved, watching me with concern.

"Jellal!" I gasped. The horrible visions from my dream still fresh in my mind, I wrapped my arms around him and dragged him onto the bed with me. I needed to feel that he was real, that he was alive. That he was here.

Between my frantic kisses, Jellal grabbed my arms and tried to pull back enough to speak. "Erza…?" he asked somewhat breathlessly.

I slid my mouth along his jaw, tasting the sweat and dirt from his journey. To me, it was beautiful—it was the proof that he was real. "You're here…you're here…" I murmured against his skin over and over.

"Yes. We're here, and we're okay. We're safe." He held me tighter, as if he too had dreamed of death.

No more words were needed between us. Our limbs tangled as we made up for all the days apart. I nearly tore his shirt in my haste to bare his skin. Running my hands over his smooth, unbroken skin, more tears leaked from my eyes. Jellal didn't say anything; he only lifted his mouth from mine and kissed away the little droplets. His lips were warm and soft, his breath puffing softly against my cheeks.

I grabbed his face in my hands and brought his lips to mine once more. It really hadn't been that long since I'd seen him, but I felt a deep ache of joy at our reunion. My tongue slid into his mouth, tasting his tongue and lips. I needed to be closer. Pressing my body up against his, I wrapped my legs around his hips. He responded by sliding a hand under my shirt, lifting himself from me only enough to get it over my head. Not wanting to waste any more time, I unclasped my bra and tossed it off by my shirt on the floor. Our pants followed, and then we connected our bodies.

I clutched his shoulders as he thrust into me, panting against his neck. The hair at the nape of his neck was damp with sweat. One of his hands cradled my hip as our bodies collided again and again, the other fisted in my hair. He pulled my head back and trailed a line of hot kisses up my neck and over my jaw, finally coming to my mouth. Our breath mingled as we fiercely kissed and sucked on each other. I could feel myself nearing the edge, whimpering in need as I rubbed against Jellal even harder. He moaned and buried his face in my neck again, the muscles in his back leaping beneath his skin as he pushed harder and faster. With a burst of heat, he climaxed inside me. I felt a spark of pain on my shoulder as he bit me, but I was overwhelmed by my own release a moment later. We continued to gyrate against each other until we finished, and then he collapsed on top of me. I could feel the sweat dripping off his body and mingling with my own. The musky smell of sex hovered in the air like a cloud, wrapping comfortingly around us as we laid there.

I enfolded him in my arms, rolling so that we were facing each other on our sides. He pulled out of me, wrapping his own arms around my back. Pressed up against each other, I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat as it slowed back down. His breath ruffled my hair as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I reciprocated with a kiss on his chest, right over his heart.

"I missed you," I whispered into the warm silence.

His arms tightened around me and he nuzzled my head affectionately. "I almost came back several times," he murmured. "I had no idea I would feel so empty without you. Now that I have you…now that we're free…I can't let you go."

I bit my lip to hold back the tears of joy that threatened to spill. How many nights had I dreamed of his return only to wake up and find my arms empty? How many times had I lain in bed with an ache between my legs that could only be satisfied by Jellal? Now that he was back, I had no intention of being separated from him again. It was hard to think that only a few months ago, he had been nothing but a fantasy, a phantom in the night. And now he was my everything.

A breathy laugh escaped me as I caressed his smooth skin and kissed his toned chest. My fingers traced the thin scar that ran across his ribs. I wanted to be so tightly tangled with him that it would leave an indent in my own side, mirroring his.

"What are you thinking?" he breathed against my ear.

"Sometimes it still seems like a dream. I wake up and expect to find myself back in the circus, inexplicably attracted to a stranger who comes and goes like the night. But when I hold you in my arms like this…when I can touch you, smell you, taste you…I realize how lucky I am. I never thought I would fall in love…but I have. I love you, Jellal."

He slid his hand up and tipped my chin so he could look into my eyes. "From the very first time I saw you, I was entranced. You're so beautiful, I thought you were a goddess. Do you remember when you fell from the tightrope during that performance?"

I nodded, a small smile crossing my face. "Mm, how could I forget? You appeared out of nowhere and caught me in your arms."

He chuckled, pressing his forehead to mine. His eyes were so light and utterly content. Full of love. "I didn't even know what had happened until you spoke to me. When I realized that I had revealed myself, I knew I was in over my head. You haunted my dreams during the day and my heart at night. I longed to hold you in my arms ever since that night." His gaze traveled down to my chest, followed by his hand. He traced the curve of my breast with a finger, pausing on the tip of my nipple. Ripples of desire spread through my body once more. "But the night you appeared before me, intent on killing me…I fell in love." His gaze returned to my eyes, full of conviction. "Please stay with me forever," he murmured thickly, leaning in to seal my lips with his.

"Mm," I moaned, draping my leg over his and running my hands through his silky hair. "I will."

The heat rekindled within us, we desperately ran our hands over each other, taking in as much as we could. I pushed him over onto his back, straddling him and letting my hair fall in curtains on either side of our faces. Craving his heat once more, I slid back until I was poised above his shaft. He reached up and guided me down onto his length, a hiss of pleasure escaping him. My eyes traced the curve of his throat as he tilted his head back, his eyes fluttering shut. He was so beautiful. And he was all mine. Hungrily, I slid up and down on him, building the pace until I was bouncing in his lap. He watched my breasts with a wolfish smile, reaching up to cup them in his warm hands. I gasped and arched my back into his touch. The motion let him hit my sweet spot when I came down again, and I cried out in pleasure. Trying to hit the same spot again, I braced myself by grabbing his forearms and rocking on his length until I found it.

Jellal sat up so that my breasts rubbed against his chest with every motion. He grabbed my hips and pushed me against him, biting his lip as my walls squeezed his shaft. Our breath mingled between us as we neared our climax once more. This time, I came first, crying out as I writhed in his lap. I sagged against him as he continued to bounce my hips up and down on him until he came as well. We embraced each other tightly, refusing to separate for fear that this would all disappear.

After catching my breath, I kissed Jellal deeply, trying to put all my love into it. He breathed a soft sigh of contentment as he kissed me back, his hands caressing my sides.

It wasn't until the sun was nearing the horizon the next morning that we finally laid back against the pillows, exhausted from making love to each other time after time.

I was laying with my head on his chest, an arm draped over his stomach as he cradled me in his arms. Tired but content, I finally approached the subject I'd been putting off for as long as possible. "What did you find?"

He knew what I was talking about without any more needing to be said. A sigh ruffled my hair. "You're not going to like it." His arms tightened around me protectively. "I managed to track down the whereabouts of almost all the surviving members. However, many of them are dead. Someone's been hunting them down."

I suddenly remembered Levy's warning. Gajeel was one of those who had been hunted down. My mood darkened. "One of my friends visited me yesterday and told me that her lover had been killed. It's probably one person or one group going around doing it."

He grunted a confirmation. "The killings seem to be moving from west to east. There are always at least a few days between each death, so I believe it's the work of one person."

For a moment, a grim silence stretched between us. "It's probably best that we keep moving around. But Lucy and Gray just bought a house…."

"I think they'll be fine as long as the two of them stick together…but I don't want them to take any chances. We'll have to tell them the situation, and then they can decide what to do from there."

I nodded against his chest. "So…if the pattern continues…how long will it be before the killer reaches this town?"

Silence. Then, "Five days."


	4. Chapter 4 - Rifts We Make, Rifts We Mend

**A/N:** Remember that time, two chapters ago, when I said I'd like to update every month or so? O.o Yeah we're gonna pretend I met that goal. ;D

Thank you to everyone who has not forgotten about this story! No, it isn't on hiatus; I'm just a lazy fuck who's been real busy with stuff. For the past year. Quick question before I get to the story: Do you guys like it when I specifically thank everyone by name? Or does it not matter? It does take a lot of work, especially when I go almost a whole year without updating. So what I'm getting at is do you want me to keep doing it? It would help a lot if you'd let me know, either in a PM or in your reviews.

Now, I have to warn you that this chapter is a wee bit angsty. *gag* But I think it's necessary to further the character development, so please bear with it and things will get more interesting in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Four – Rifts We Make, Rifts We Mend**

Ultimately, Lucy handled the news of ex-circus members being targeted better than I'd expected. With a calm—if a little resigned—smile, she shook her head. "Thank you for your concern, Erza, but I'll stay here. We've only just begun our new life here." When I opened my mouth to protest, she cut me off with a gentle hand on my knee. "This is the place I want to live, Erza. I'm not going to run. If the killer does come here…I'm prepared to fight. I won't let my new life be upended so easily."

"Besides, she has me." Gray squeezed her other hand in his, a determined look on his face. "If someone does come after her, they'll have to get through me first."

I sighed, still not liking it. Jellal put a hand on my shoulder, catching my gaze in his. "If her mind's made up, you should just put your trust in them." His soft words made some of the frustration leave me. However, I'd be damned if I let them stay to face the danger on their own.

"Fine. Then I'm staying with you."

Lucy chuckled softly at my show of defiance. "Erza, you need to do what's best for you. You try to hide it, but I know that you're not happy here."

"I'm happy enough here," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. She smiled gently, seeing right through my stubborn antics. After a moment, I scrubbed a hand through my hair and made a noise of dissatisfaction in my throat. "I just don't want you to be sitting here, waiting while some unknown danger comes ever closer. Please, Lucy. Come with us. You can come back once the killer is caught."

While Lucy looked away sadly, Gray spoke up. "I know how you feel, Erza. I don't like it, either. But Lucy wants to stay here, so much so that she's willing to fight. We should respect her decision. I promise you, I won't let any harm come to her."

Finally, I heaved a deep sigh that turned into a groan. When he put it that way, I had no choice but to accept it. Getting to my feet, I went out onto the balcony. The view from their cottage was lovely. This place truly was perfect for Lucy. _Why can't it be perfect for me, too?_ I heard soft footsteps come up behind me, and a moment later I felt Lucy wrap her slender arms around my waist.

"Thank you, Erza," she whispered.

I brought my arms up to rest on top of hers, patting her hands softly. "I'm sorry." _I'm sorry for everything, Lucy._

I felt her shake her head. "I'm sorry too." She pulled away, and I turned around to look around at the two Council soldiers. "You should leave as soon as you can," Lucy continued. "I'd feel better if you're far away by the time he comes here. Assuming this town is on his list at all. Maybe he won't even come here."

Her bright smile only made my heart clench in sorrow. I knew she was trying to cheer everyone up, though, so I went along with it to make her feel better. Forcing a teasing smile onto my face, I clasped her on the shoulder. "You're right. I'm sure there are far more impressive people he could be killing. You should be safe."

Lucy's eyes softened in gratitude. "Exactly. You're worried for nothing. Now, get going, you two! I'm sure your perfect city is out there somewhere, just waiting for you."

With falsely optimistic farewells, Jellal and I left their cottage. Gray had promised to check in with us every night, to let us know that they were safe. That was all I could ask of them.

* * *

For the next few days, a cloud seemed to be looming over me. My restlessness only continued to grow, and the only times I felt any relief were during our nightly calls with Gray and Lucy. At last, Jellal confronted me about it. We were in a small town about a hundred miles north of Hargeon, the town Lucy and Gray had settled in. The inn we were staying at was small and in poor condition, adding to my unease.

"You've been on edge since we left Hargeon," Jellal noted as we ate dinner together. We were almost the only two in the tavern on the first floor of the inn, as it was pretty late at night. We hadn't heard anything yet from Gray, and I was getting anxious. I kept glancing at the clock hanging behind the bar, watching the hands tick slowly by.

I grunted in response. Of course I'd been on edge! Lucy and Gray were on their own with a serial killer potentially on his way. They were sitting ducks! And here I was, of no use to anyone. Every town we passed through only made me feel more and more out of place.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Jellal spoke again. "You don't need to worry. I'm sure they're fine. There's plenty of time before midnight, so they're probably just busy with work."

"Lucy gets off work at five," I grumbled into my stew. "That was almost five hours ago."

"Perhaps Gray found a more stable job then? He's a hard worker, so I wouldn't be surprised if he stayed a little late now and then."

"And leave Lucy all alone? When there's a killer out there?" I turned to him with burning eyes. "Lucy can't defend herself right now! She has no magic, remember?"

Jellal looked a little taken aback at my outburst. "I know. Gray is really reliable, so you don't have to worry. He'll make sure no harm comes to her. I'm sure he's more conscious than anyone about protecting her now."

I ground my teeth in frustration. "He shouldn't have to protect her," I spat. "Lucy is an incredibly capable fighter. She can take care of herself! If she only had her magic she could easily take out the killer." As I dropped my head into my hands, I clenched my fists in my hair to try to calm myself down.

"What's this really about, Erza?" Jellal put a hand on my back to soothe me. "You're not acting like yourself. If you're worried that the killer will come after us, you don't need to worry. I'll always protect you."

As soon as the words left his mouth, something snapped inside me. I jerked to my feet, sending the stool skittering across the floor. The bartender and the five other patrons looked over at me in surprise, but I ignored them. "I don't need you to protect me!" My fists were shaking as I stormed out of the inn tavern, leaving Jellal staring after me with a pained expression. I knew I was being unreasonable. My springs were just so tightly wound at the moment, I couldn't control my own emotions. Cursing, I kicked a stone along the street as I simmered in my own pathetic weakness. Coming to a bench, I lowered myself onto the wood and dropped my head into my hands.

I had no idea how much time passed as I sat there, hating myself more and more. Jellal was the last person I wanted to snap at. He was just trying his best to help me move forward, but here I was, stuck on my damn pride. A sigh escaped me as I fisted my hands against my forehead.

"Going through a bit of a rough patch, are we, dear?"

I looked up at the kindly voice addressing me from my side. An older woman who I recalled had been in the tavern when I stormed out was standing there, clutching a worn brown shawl around her thin shoulders. She was probably on her way home and happened to pass by me, remembering my outburst. Embarrassed, I buried my face in my hands once more.

"Mind if I sit with you for a spell?" she continued amiably.

Without looking up, I nodded. The wood creaked as she lowered her old body onto the bench next to me. She sighed in contentment as she settled down. For a few minutes, neither of us spoke.

"Looks like it'll start snowing again tonight."

Not exactly in the mood for small talk, I didn't respond.

Undaunted, the woman pushed on. "It's a cold one this year, ain't it? Of course, when you get to be this old, the chill seems to pass right through ye." She gave a hoarse chuckle. "You know, you remind me of myself, a bit."

Surprised at the unexpected comment, I raised my head and looked at her appraisingly. What part of me reminded her of a nosy old lady set on interfering in other people's business?

"When I was younger, I used to fight with me husband a lot. I've never been of good health, so I was often sick and unable to leave the house. Me husband, Albert, made the biggest fuss whenever I tried to leave the house to get a job. One day, I remember I decided to put me foot down. We got into a huge shouting match, and I even called him horrible things." I noticed her fists clench ever so slightly as she relived the old regret. "In the end, I left the house to go seek employment on me own. I wanted to prove to him that I was strong enough to pull me weight. I knew he was only worried about me, but I just couldn't stand it. We didn't feel like equals."

Equals, huh? Now that I could understand. Jellal had his magic still, but I didn't. The power gap just felt unsurmountable. I knew it wasn't his fault…but I couldn't help it. Biting my lip, I hugged myself and listened to the old woman's story.

"Eventually, I got a job at a factory. Of course, as you can imagine, it was short-lived. With my poor health, I collapsed and was tossed out into the streets. Would've died, likely, if me husband hadn't found me and brought me home." Her voice grew quiet as she relived the experience. "He was crying. Said he was sorry he let me misunderstand his motives for keeping me home. In fact, I hadn't misunderstood. I just was so wrapped up in feeling sorry for myself that I couldn't see how hard he was working for me so that I wouldn't worry.

"Now, I won't presume to know exactly what's goin' on between your husband and ye, but if you'll accept some advice from an old-timer like me, I would advise ye to head on back and set things straight. In sewing and in relationships, it's best to mend rifts quickly, before they have a chance to grow any bigger." Hoisting herself to her feet, she turned and gave me a warm smile. "Take care, dear."

I watched her hunched back as she made her way down the snowy road. After listening to her, I found that my anger had all melted away. It was replaced with the resolve to make amends with Jellal. Whispering a thank you in my heart to the wise old woman, I began to head back to the inn.

Unfortunately, I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going when I left. Now, trying to find my way back was proving to be a little more difficult than I'd anticipated. As I turned down another snowy alleyway, I noticed several cold flakes brush my cheeks. Looking up, I saw that the sky was dotted with white. Clicking my tongue in irritation, I hurried on. The last thing I needed was to be lost in the snow.

As the minutes ticked by, I found myself no closer to a street I recognized. The snowflakes only continued to grow in size and frequency, and I was getting worried. However, as I stopped under an eave to rub my freezing hands, my worries expanded to include the four men that closed in on me.

"Well well, what do we have here?" one of them leered, deliberately looking me up and down. "What's a sweet little thing like you doing out so late? And all alone, at that. Are you lost?" The look in his eyes was enough to set my blood boiling. Pushing off from the wall I'd been leaning against, I made to brush past them.

"And where do you think you're going, sweetie? Let us walk you home. I'm sure we can warm you up in no time." Their hungry laughter grated against my ears as they stepped in front of me to block my path.

"Leave me alone," I growled. When one of the men tried to reach for my wrist, I slapped his hand away.

Whistling, he turned to his companions. "Ooh, looks like this one's got some bite. I bet she'll be fun."

As they reached for me, I reached for my sword. Of course, it didn't appear. Too late, I realized the disadvantage I had. "Let me go!" I screamed as I thrashed in their grip. Hot tears stung the backs of my eyes as I struggled to get away. Was I really this useless without my weapons? _Jellal! Please…help!_

No sooner had my desperate wish formed in my mind than I heard a familiar voice ringing out. "Let her go, now."

"Jellal!" I cried, straining my neck to see him past the ring of men around me. He was standing under a streetlamp, his golden eyes glowing as rage burned within. It was the most welcome sight I could imagine.

"Oho?" the one who had tried to grab me first hummed in annoyance. "And who do you think you are?"

"Her boyfriend." As soon as the words left his lips, he rushed at the men so fast they didn't have time to react. A cry of shock was all they had time for as he delivered well-aimed punches to their jaws. Within seconds, they were all lying unconscious at my feet.

I turned to Jellal with a lump in my throat. As our eyes met, a tear slid down my cheek in relief. "Jellal, I'm so sorry—"

Before I could finish, he pulled me into his arms and crushed me against his chest. "It's fine," he murmured thickly into my hair. "I'm here now. I won't let you go." Scooping me up into his arms, he carried me back to the inn. While part of me wanted to protest, I decided to humor him. After all, it was my damn pride that had landed me in that situation, to begin with.

Once we were safely back in the room, he set me down on the bed and placed his hands on either side of me. "Are you alright?" he asked me gently. His eyes were so concerned, so loving that it made more tears spill from my eyes. Unable to speak, I merely nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his face down to mine. When our lips parted, he wiped away my tears with his fingers. "I'm so sorry, Erza." Turning tormented eyes on me, he pressed his forehead against my chest. "I can't imagine how hard it is for you, not having your magic. I shouldn't have been so insensitive earlier. You have every right to be angry and afraid, but that doesn't mean you're weak. My desire to protect you comes from my love. Even before you lost your magic, I wanted to protect you. I know you're strong. You're the strongest fighter I know. I've never looked down on you, or seen you as anything less than my equal. However, you are the most precious thing in the world to me. I can't not want to protect you, especially now that there's someone out there who wants you dead." He brought his face up again and looked me square in the eyes. His gaze was so passionate that my breath caught in my throat. "Please understand."

With a watery smile, I pressed my lips to his and let him taste my love. "I do understand," I whispered, pulling away. As I met his gaze, my smile became firm. "I've realized a few things in the past hour. Firstly, I've been selfish. I was so caught up in my feelings of uncertainty and uselessness that I didn't even try to understand how you must be feeling. I allowed myself to foolishly think that my concern for Lucy was greater than your concern for me. I was utterly unreasonable with you, and for that I am so, so sorry. I want to protect Lucy…but I also want to protect you. And it's not because you're weak; it's because I love you. It was stupid of me to think that it would be any different for you." I looked away with a self-deprecating smile. "I guess I'm just not used to not being on my own. I'm still new at this whole love thing, after all. So…please forgive me."

Jellal slid his fingers under my chin and turned my face toward his. "There's nothing to forgive. We're both just trying to figure things out and doing the best we can. Of course we'll make mistakes, but that's how we grow." With a loving smile, he leaned close and pecked me on the lips. "Besides, now's the part where we kiss and make up, right?"

I laughed as he leaned in to plant more kisses on my mouth. "We already did, remember?"

"Hmm," he replied huskily, pushing me slowly back onto the bed. "I can't quite remember." As his fingers traced my hipbones through my pants, I was more grateful than ever to have fallen in love with such an understanding man.

"Thank you, Jellal," I whispered against his neck. "Thank you for protecting me when I was too prideful to see my own weakness."

"I told you, didn't I?" He glanced up at me through his eyelashes, slowly planting a deliberate kiss over my heart as his gaze held mine. "I will always protect you. So please, if there's anything on your mind, or if you ever need to talk about something, please don't hesitate to let me know. I want us to be honest with each other."

With a soft smile, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. "Alright. Total honesty from here on out. So…did you ever get the call from Gray?"

Nipping my nose, he grinned down at me. "Not five minutes after you left, he called to tell me they're both safe. They were having a date night, apparently."

With a groan of embarrassment, I let my head fall back against the mattress. Of course I had overreacted so spectacularly over nothing. "I'm an idiot," I mumbled, hiding my face in my hands.

Laughing softly, Jellal moved my hands away from my face. "Mm, I can think of other words that better describe you." He kissed my jaw and murmured, "For example, kind." His lips slid to my throat next. "And compassionate." Next, they moved across my collar bone. "And determined." As his lips moved down my chest, his fingers worked on unbuttoning my shirt. "Strong." My back arched into his touch as his mouth sucked hotly on the swell of my right breast. "Resilient." His hot kisses trailed down my stomach, leaving a wet trail of fire from my sternum to my navel. "And utterly, completely gorgeous." As he brought his lips back up to meet mine, I was willing to believe that anything was possible, as long as Jellal was by my side.


End file.
